


Counting Stars

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, implied gang life, probably inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams of the time when he and Tom can live the life they want, far away from the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

_Lately, I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be.  
But baby, I’ve been praying hard, said ‘No more counting dollars, we’ll be counting stars.’ – Counting Stars, One Republic_

Harry lay awake on the creaky twin mattress he and Tom were crammed together on, the other man deeply asleep next to him. He listened to the movement of the tenant above, the faint sound of a television next door, people laughing, all through the thin walls of their cheap flat. The mob business wasn’t as prosperous as Tom had thought it would be when they first got involved, fresh out of Wool’s Orphanage. 

Harry cringed. He’d choose this life over the orphanage any day; drug dealings, gang fights, low pay and all. 

But that was all about to change, because Harry had finally found a good job, one that didn’t even mind his mobster background. It was a teaching job at a wrestling club. Harry was good at fighting; street fighting, but good nonetheless. They had tested his skills and found him more than proficient. He wasn’t sure how good of a teacher he was, but he’d always given little tips and pseudo-training to the new recruits, unwilling to see them get killed so early. He had to be somewhat decent at it. 

He glanced at Tom, a slight frown creasing his brows. He hadn’t told his lover of the good news yet. Tom always wanted to teach, but he couldn’t afford to attend a college and get a degree. Tom was a jealous man…but he’d understand. After all, it wasn’t a scholarly subject, like Tom enjoyed teaching. And it would get them out of the debt they had accumulated, despite Tom’s genius financial skills. Really, Harry would have died on the streets long ago without Tom. 

The twenty-year-old smiled softly and brushed a few curls off of his lover's forehead. Soon, they wouldn’t have to worry about what they could eat for five pounds, or watch their backs as they walked home. They’d move out of this dump and find a better flat in a better neighborhood. They’d both get respectable jobs, and Tom would attend university and become a professor in record time. 

Harry’s smile blossomed into a wide grin as he imagined their future. He stared at the water-stained ceiling, dreaming of the day when he and Tom could lay in the grass of their backyard and count the stars instead.


End file.
